Voldemort la poussière !
by Jovial2312
Summary: Il était une fois..un violent et méchant mage noir qui courait, très décidé, à la mort.. Mais ceci, point il ne le savait.


Ces personnages appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire doit être à moi..je pense !

Je ne sais écrire quarante pages. Je suis «Un jet d'encre». Juste bon à écrire une Nouvelle.

.

.

Voldemort la poussière !

.

Il était une fois..un violent et méchant mage noir qui courait, très décidé, à la mort..

Mais ceci, point il ne le savait.

Seul, il prend résolution d'en finir avec cette malédiction qui lui promet châtiment s'il laisse un ou deux garçons sorciers en vie. Le nom de ces enfants, il a fini par les connaître, grâce à la langue emplie de graisse à cheveux dont s'oint à plaisir son fidèle mangemort Rogue Severus et dont souvent, il en tosse une mèche.

Famille Potter James et famille Londubat Franck. Une broutille à les tuer seul pense-t-il.

N'est-il point ce mage noir dont tout le monde redoute et même cette bande d'allumés dirigés par Dumbledore. Voldy se sent très en forme..Se sont surtout les pleurs de Severus qui l'ont mis en joie..ce sorcier faisant serpillère devant lui à lui demander d'épargner la femme à Potter l'a fait rire intérieurement.. «Rogue amoureux de cette rousse..on aura tout vu..et puis, après tout, si elle est si bien que cela..pourquoi ne profiterais-je point de l'occasion ? Rogue saura bien se contenter des morceaux restants» s'accorde-t-il en une pensée jubilatoire.

Le voici à Godric's Hollow, il passe et repasse devant ce qui doit être la maison des Potter.

Peter Pettigrow a fini par lui donner le secret de fidelitas, après avoir reçu de longs doloris.

Jédusor n'a toujours point compris pourquoi la résistance de Pettigrow fut si intense, en dernier lieu.

Pourtant, il était revenu fier d'avoir réussi sa mission; d'avoir à faire croire à Sirius Black qu'il serait le premier visé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts s'il gardait le secret pour lui et qu'il avait meilleur temps de le lui donner !

« Pense Sirius qui supposerait que cet insignifiant rat d'égout que je suis, puisse avoir en sa possession, un secret si terrible et qui serait si catastrophique s'il venait à en être dévoiler à l'antagoniste».

Et, pourtant au dernier moment Peter eut un sursaut de honte..

«Mais comment vais-je vivre après une telle déchéance ?» s'interrogea-t-il à la première douleur irradiant son menu corps.

«Il le faudra bien pourtant» se consola t-il à la seconde douleur..et, ne résistant plus longtemps, en se détestant au fond de lui, et ramiaulant..il consentit enfin à ce que Voldemort entre dans sa tête et lui subtilise le sortilège de fidelitas.

Et voici, qu'en ses yeux grands ouverts jaillit la maison Potter.

Tom ne voulant être dérangé et voulant en finir au plus vite, ici et chez les Londubat..fonça tête baissée dans le piège qui lui sera préparé..il lui suffisait d'attendre, encore un petit peu de temps.

D'zim..boum..crac ! À peine trois secondes lui suffit pour étendre l'auror Potter qui regardait son journal au salon dans un fauteuil.

Entendant le cri de guerre et le rire de triomphe du mage noir, Lily à moitié dans les escaliers vit son cher mari s'effondrer dans le fauteuil et glisser doucement et inexorablement par terre.

Sans perdre de temps, elle remonta dans sa chambre récupérer sa baguette et courut dans celle d'Harry où ce mignon bébé dormait. Le serrant contre son coeur..elle lui insuffla le sort qui allait rendre Jédusor insignifiant..dans encore un petit peu de temps.

Tom oubliant la promesse faite à Rogue et son envie de profiter des charmes de cette dame, la tua sans coup férir et pointant sa baguette sur le petit Harry..il lui dit gentiment :

«Je regrette enfant..je sais bien que tu es un innocent dans cette affaire..mais vois-tu ! je dois te tuer pour que moi-même, je survive mille ans et plus».

Sur ces douces paroles et avec une pointe de regret dans les yeux, (parce que, si vous ne le savez..je vous le dis..Tom adore les enfants), il pointa sa baguette sur le front du petit Potter..

Et, d'zim boum crac..il arriva ce que vous savez déjà !

0o0o0o0o

Consternation !

Grande est la consternation de Tom Jédusor..il n'en revient pas. Il en est tout esbaudi !

«Je viens de tuer le couple Potter et quand je veux me débarrasser de cette balle que j'ai dans le pied..D'zim..c'est moi qui suis désintégré»

«Moi ! Le plus grand stratège de tous les temps..comment ai-je pu commettre une telle erreur d'appréciation ?» se dit-il.

Pauvre Tommy, il n'arrête de se demander comment ce petit bout d'homme a pu de lui ! le réduire en un sac de poussière.

Maintenant et c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire..l'esprit de Voldemort (ce qu'il en reste) volète autour du berceau et inspecte l'enfant qui chouine un peu en se frottant le front de sa menotte.

En s'approchant, il voit une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui zèbre le front du bébé.

«Qu'est-ce donc que cette blessure que je lui ai faite ?»

«Je l'ai blessé à la tête et c'est moi qui est en poussière..est-ce bien normal ?» se demande-t-il.

Toujours tournant autour de la chambre, en volutes de fins nuages poussiéreux quelque peu dispersés dans la chambre et le couloir attenant..il continue de marmonner tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il lui convient de faire maintenant.

«Le plus urgent est de ravoir ma baguette et surtout de rattrouper toutes mes particules en un seul bloc et de les mettre dans un sac..mais pour cela, il me faudrait une pelle à ch'ni».

«Concentration..il faut que je me concentre sur cette baguette..elle bouge, frémit..ça y est presque..voilà elle vole près de moi..mais comment vais-je l'attraper..il faudrait que je puisse faire appel à un de mes horcruxces..oui, c'est cela et le plus capable est ma Nagini. Las-moi ! Elle est bien de trop loin pour que j'arrive à la faire transplaner.

-Concentration..je me concentre sur Nagini..point, je n'y arrive et puis ma concentration est faussée par ma baguette..je ne comprends point ce qu'elle lui prend..au lieu de se rapprocher de moi, elle tourne autour de la tête du gosse qui rit aux éclats et bat des mains en la voyant.

-Concentration..concentration..rààh pourquoi suis-je venu seul à cet assassinat; il me faudrait plus une concertation..qu'une concentration, en ce moment» marmonnait Jédusor.

Il est vrai que la baguette tourne sur elle-même tout autour d'un Harry riant aux éclats en tendant ses petites mains essayant de l'attraper comme les enfants moldus essaient d'attraper le pompom quand ils sont sur les manèges de chevaux de bois.

Tom semble, après concertation entre toutes ses particules de poussière et lui-même avoir trouvé une solution adéquate du comment que..il parviendrait à récupérer sa baguette et ce qui lui permettrait d'envoyer ad patres ce bébé dangereux, a-t-il reconnu après la concertation.

«La solution est de prendre une grande pelletée de poussière avec la pelle à ch'ni et de faire léviter celle-ci jusqu'à la salle de bains..et de la renverser dans le peu d'eau restant dans la baignoire.

- De-là ! me faire un pâté en le façonnant en une main et attendre qu'elle se solidifie. Quand ceci sera fait, je n'aurai plus qu'à transplaner» continua-t-il à marmonner.

Pendant ces instants d'intenses réflexions qu'il croyait éternels, il avait oublié que le monde des vivants se réveillait en grands chaos et que d'importantes décisions étaient prises à son insu..décisions le concernant indirectement puisqu'elles furent prises pour le sauvetage du jeune Harry Potter.

Jédusor a oublié Dumbledore et mal lui en prit.

Un grand bruit pétaradant fit sursauter la main qui se solidifiait en l'envoyant valdinguer et se coller contre la paroi de la baignoire d'où elle, peu à peu se liquéfia définitivement dans le peu d'eau restant.

En grande ire, il va à la fenêtre pour essayer de voir qui mène pareil raffut..et de suite, il aperçoit Pettigrow s'enfuyant.

«Que fait ici Pettigrow..pourquoi n'est-il point venu m'aider alors que j'avais vraiment besoin de lui et de sa naïveté..attends que je te r'chope toi et tu vas comprendre ta douleur, sale trouillard !»

Puis voyant bouger auprès de la maison et entendant un reniflement ressemblant à un son de cor, Tom voit Hagrid pousser quelques poutres lui barrant le chemin et entrer dans la maison, tout en appelant, demandant s'il y avait une quelconque âme vivante dans ce tas de ruines.

Le mage comprend que c'est Dumbledore qui envoie Hagrid chercher Harry et faire un rapport sur ce qui s'est passé dans le village.

Il comprend aussi, que contre Rubéus, il ne peut rien entreprendre et puis aussi, il se rappelle que dans son état actuel..il ne peut que se cacher et plus tard s'ensauver.

«Pour le moment, j'ai plus important, ..me rassolider se dit-il. Se dirigeant en direction de la salle de bains, il ne voit point Hagrid prendre l'enfant et se pencher pour prendre la baguette toujours tournant autour de la tête de l'enfant, ne sachant qu'elle appartient à Voldemort.

.

Fin de ma vision des choses..à savoir :

Qu'est devenue la baguette de Voldy quand celui-ci fut désintégré ?

Luna 1005 et Dulanoire m'ont proposées sans concertation aucune, Quirrel !

L'autre souci..alors qu'est devenue cette baguette une fois que Quirrel fut transformé en chaux vive et Voldemort en son nouveau sac de poussière.

.

.

Je ne pense point avoir plagié qui que ce soit..

D'aucuns vérifierons pour moi.

Sûrement des fautes se sont-elles glissées dans ce texte..

Me fiant à mes doigts, je ne me formalise point.

Sinon que pour les verbes conjugués en Avoir...

Al Zeimer quand tu nous tiens..on finira tous à Azkaban !

Le lecteur ayant trouvé le jeu de mots à deux balles sur cette fic gagnera un sachet de nougats à la violette !

Merci pour vos reviews..


End file.
